Tower of Keyboard Yeeting
What is the Tower of Keyboard Yeeting? The Tower of Keyboard Yeeting, or ToKY for short, is a Difficult ascending tower in Ring 1. It is the first community tower, being made by ajs2004. This tower was the first Difficult tower in JToH. ToKY '''uses unique obstacles like the snake on floor 3 and the pick-a-path section on floor 9. It was also the first tower to utilize pushing platforms. This tower should be attempted after Tower of Hecc or Tower of Overcoming Hatred, This tower is based on Precision and '''Care of the players. Beginner's Guide Starting the Tower: * Floor 1 (Intro Floor): This tower starts with what will be the gimmick of this tower: gimmicks. On this floor, the gimmick is semi-precise jumps. Just go slow on the blocks and the platforms sticking out at the end, and this floor is done, difficulty: Easy. * Floor 2 (Small Jumps Floor): This floors gimmick is 1 block wide jumps. On the moving cylinder, you can either jump across it or walk across it at an angle. Use shift lock for jumps when needed. Near the end, there is a split path. The left path is shorter but has 1x1 jumps. The right path is longer but has easy jumps, difficulty: Easy. Continuing the Tower: * Floor 3 (Long Jumps and Snake Trap Floor): This floor's gimmick is snake traps and actual precise jumps. It starts with a 3 stud (not wide) wraparound (which you should have mastered after ToH). Once you get to the snakes, do not jump on the white sections. These body parts are actually not body parts and will make you fall. However, the more blue sections are safe to stand on. On the third snake, there is a slightly invisible platform on the right side of the first two block gap. It's pretty useless, though, as you can just make the jump normally, be careful at the last snake jump to the platform since it's really long. Directly after the snakes, there is what is probably the first real precise and somewhat Luck-based jump you have to line up in the game. To make it, line up your character with the wall so that they're only standing on the platform by half a stud (shown in image), you roughly have a 10% chance of failing this jump. Once you make it, there are some more tricky wraparounds with each increasing in difficulty as you go. After some swinging platforms, do the out-and-in motion to get up the jumps, be careful, as your character might grab the platforms and get pushed back and fall down, Difficulty: Hard. * Floor 4 (Huge Spinner Floor): This floor starts with the first pushing platform of the entire game. They work by-well-pushing the x. For this one, simply push it to the end and jump to the next platform. After a couple of semi-precise jumps, go across the giant spinner wall and up to the next floor (yes this floor really is short) Difficulty: Medium. * Floor 5 (Conveyor floor): As for this floor's start, Jump across the conveyor platforms. They are really hard so be careful. Then goo on to the conveyor ledge, jump since it will pull you towards a fall. Then, go to the conveyor wraparound section and hold w or up arrow key and spacebar. Once you're on the last stud of the conveyor wrap platform, jump onto the ledge and keep jumping. Then, you'll be on some poison jumps. After that, jump onto the swinging platforms and then to the one stud poles. Just jump late and you'll make it to the ledge. For these ledges, hold w and spacebar. Once you have climbed both ledges, jump to the ladder heading to the next floor Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 6 (Outside Floor): This floor starts with a 2 stud wrap into a 3 stud gap which is kind of tricky. The lava wall outside requires you to take some damage so just walk past it. The next jump around the corner is kind of difficult. The easiest way is to be parallel with shift lock. Now here comes one of the hardest jumps in the tower, If you are having trouble with the ladder jump, try to line yourself up like in floor 3, you have a 20% chance of failing the ladder jump. After a couple of jumps, you will have to do a vertical wraparound, which is probably the hardest jump of this floor. For the cubes, try to combine the arch and out-and-in movements to make them easier, Difficulty: Difficult (Ladder jump and Spinner) * Floor 7 (Ice Floor):' '''This floor starts with lava checkers. Pretty cool. Standing next to the wall while doing jumps will be a little hard, but you should be good at it now. After this, you'll see a darker blue block. The darker ones are ice....yeah. First, slide across the ice to the wall. For the wraparound, either get a head start with a slide or just keep jumping and time the time you go for it. For the next few jumps, get a little head start and jump. Once you land on the next platform, quickly jump to stop the movement of your character. Repeat until you reach the 1 block wide section. For this section, keep jumping until you reach the end (be careful that you don't climb and end up jumping again and falling off). Once you reach the end, get another head start and jump to the next platform. At least that's the end of the ice section '''Difficulty: Hard' * Floor 8 (Pushing Platform Floor): This platform has quite a few tricky pushing platform jumps. For the first one, once you reach the end of the track, let it run back for about half a second and jump to the next platform. For the third one, just let yourself run into the lava and jump out once you reach the end of the track. Other than these jumps, this floor is pretty simple, Difficulty: Medium Finishing the Tower: * Floor 9 (Which path? Floor): For this floor, you're presented with two options: you can either do a choose the right path or walk along a 0.05 tightrope. If you forget, the correct path is middle, middle, left, right, left, middle, right, right, left. After a couple more jumps, you'll reach a climbing section. Do NOT use shift for this section as you will fall. Instead, regular jump and climb the little sticks, Difficulty: Hard * Floor 10 (Tightrope of DOOM Floor): 2ND HARDEST FLOOR IN THE TOWER. This floor starts with some simple jumps. The first real jump is a precise jumparound, then an out-and-in motion with the above platform being larger. You can skip this with some luck, though. After a couple more jumps, you'll come to the main section of this floor: the tightrope. Be very cautious on the corners, and try to get as lined up as possible before you continue on them. After you make it past the tightrope, you will have to make it onto a 0.2x0.2 block which is possibly the hardest jump of the tower. Climb the ladder and jump onto the winpad. Congratulations, you have most likely gained access to Ring 2 now!, Difficulty: Difficult Music * Floor 1: Nicky Flowers - Wii Shopping Channel Remix * Floor 2-3: It's Raining Men Remix Instrumental - The Living Tombstone ft.Eilemonty * Floor 4-5: Bruno Mars - That's What I Like instrumental * Floor 6-7: Rollomatik - We Love to Party * Floor 8: Hard Frost * Floor 9: None (plays floor 8/floor 10 music depending on what floor you were last on) * Floor 10: Two Steps From Hell - El Dorado (SkyWorld) Trivia * As stated before, this was the very first community tower in the game. * Floors 3 and 5 got nerfed in order for KonekoKitten fans to not have a bad time beating this tower. * This is ajs2004's only in-game tower. Gallery tokyportal.PNG|ToKY's Portal Badge 13.png|The badge obtained from beating ToKY Continuing after this point Since this is most likely your fifth or sixth tower, after beating it you have 5 good towers you can do next. You can either go to ring 2 and beat Tower of Overcoming Hatred, and Tower of Cold Hands or you could also stay in ring 1 and do Tower of Stress or Tower of Screen Punching. If you are good at 0.25 stud wraparounds and long jumps, go to Tower of Screen Punching first. Category:Towers Category:Ring 1 Category:Difficult Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno